


This Thing Called Love

by splashofmilk



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Ficlet, M/M, bohemian rhapsody au, honestly it's very vaguely 80s inspired, you kinda couldn't tell unless you squint oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:47:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/splashofmilk/pseuds/splashofmilk
Summary: " Eugene lifted his head to take in the sheer magnitude of their audience, before redirecting his gaze to Snafu, who was breathing heavily while holding his final, fist in the air, hips rolled forward pose, and Eugene could see the beads of sweat dripping metronomically from his face."A 1980s band AU inspired by Queen/specifically the BoRhap movie.  Boisterous lead singer of the band Pacific, Snafu is involved in a secret relationship with quiet bassist Eugene.





	This Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Ever since I saw the casting for the Bohemian Rhapsody movie I physically needed this AU so here it is.
> 
> The characterization is based entirely on the TV versions, rather than the real people from the Pacific or the real members of Queen. (But obviously the inspiration came from Rami Malek and Joe Mazzello's roles in both)

The final resonations of the last bass chord faded out until the only sound in the stadium were the deafening, cheering screams from the tens of thousands-strong crowd. Eugene lifted his head to take in the sheer magnitude of their audience, before redirecting his gaze to Snafu, who was breathing heavily while holding his final, fist in the air, hips rolled forward pose, and Eugene could see the beads of sweat dripping metronomically from his face. Eugene silently counted three beats before Sid began rolling on his cymbals. Then, he sharply rapped one staccato beat against a snare as Snafu simultaneously relaxed himself from his pose, and the cheers grew impossibly louder.

“We’ve been Pacific, and you’ve been wonderful,” Snafu drawled into his mic. “That’s all we have for y’all-- thank you and goodnight.” He gave a dramatic bow; Sid stood, crossed his drumsticks above his head; Hoosier gave the crowd a joking mock salute; and Eugene accompanied his farewell wave with a brief nod to their audience.

The four boys then made their exit, running off the stage as their fans continued to whistle and yell themselves hoarse. “Great show, guys!” Hoosier said genially once they were backstage, clapping Eugene on the shoulder before he and Sid quickly made their ways in opposite directions away from the venue-- almost certainly to go more closely acquaint themselves with some pretty fans that had been making eyes at all four of them from the front row.

“It was a pretty great show. You were amazing tonight,” Eugene reaffirmed now that the two were alone. He pulled open the door to the band’s trailer and began climbing inside, Snafu hot on his heels.

“Should’ve heard yourself playin’ there, Cher,” Merriell countered, all but purring into Eugene’s ear.

Eugene blushed at the compliment and buried his face in Snafu’s chest to hide his reddening cheeks.

Unable to help himself, Snafu gently pulled Eugene’s face up to meet his in a forceful kiss.

“Not here, Mer,” Eugene urged, pulling away; eyes darting to the trailer’s windows.

“Relax, Cher. Sid ‘n’ Hoosier are gonna take their time wit’ those groupies,” he gave an exaggerated wink. “And besides,” he rapped his knuckles against the trailer door, “door’s locked. We can cover the windows if you want. We’re fine.”

That seemed to be enough for Eugene, and he relented, dragging Merriell over to the small red couch in the corner of the band’s trailer. Eugene flopped down first, Snafu falling on top of him and immediately attacking the redhead’s mouth with his own. That was just how Merriell did things: hard and fast and intense, and whether it was when he was singing or fucking, Eugene loved that about him. Merriell shoved his tongue into Eugene’s mouth and kept a vice grip on his shoulders. Meanwhile, Eugene was languidly running his fingers through Snafu’s dark hair, and letting out soft gasps as Snafu grinded down on him.

Snafu traced a line down the front of Eugene’s buttoned shirt and whispered in his ear. “Wish you’d take this off for me darlin’.” Eugene shivered at the sensation of Snafu’s breath against his ear.

Eugene nodded slowly and began working at the topmost button. A few buttons in and Snafu, clearly impatient, danced his fingers across the few inches of pale skin that had already been exposed.

Before Eugene could get to the fourth button, though, a banging on the trailer door from outside was accompanied by Sid’s shouts, muffled by the metal separating them. “Open the door you shits! The two of you better not have any chicks in there!-- I had to get a godawful motel room for me an’ that groupie girl.”

Eugene’s eyes widened, and he shoved Merriell off of him before quickly doing his shirt back up and going to unlock the door.

Snafu had a difficult time not glaring at Sid as he made himself comfortable on their couch, unaware of what he had just interrupted.

**Author's Note:**

> Please like/comment, it would warm my heart!!
> 
> If people seem to like this little fic, I kind of want to expand on it and make something multi-chapter? lmk what y'all think!


End file.
